ptsfandomcom-20200214-history
Return Of The Kirstons
Part 1 The story starts with the stealth ship cruising through space when 2 cruisers appear and engage it in combat. the ship apear invisible and therefore unstopable. the first PTS member ot moniter where the stealth ship has gone after the battle and notices it has landed on the planet Obrinia. he tells Jazz rolland, who sends the cuddle gang to investigate. when the cuddle gang arrive outside the planet obrinia, 2 cruisers attack and they land on the planet kirtania. squidgy 1 and 2, woz and ellie lead a force to thse ancient kirston city, kirstamanack, leaving squeeky in chartge of the deeply brainless. there they find a chilling sight: the dead body of empress kirsty the first, allegedly the same kirsty who was blown into a million peices during the battle for earth. squyidgy No.2 decides they should return to the deeply brainless. as they get out into the open, 5 larger cruisers arrive out of the sky and land just in front of them. soldiers pile out of them and form the deeply brainless, an alien called goldie identifies them as kirston. the lead kiston introdueces herself to ellie as mrs.boss. the kistons surround the PTS marines and cuddlegang, who surrender and lay down their weapons. mrs.boss cliams that they are now prisoners of war and take them inside one of the skankiest jails on Kirstania, while squeeky, goldie and 16 other crew members remain hiding onboard the parked deeply brianless... Part 2 Goldie calls Jazz Rolland and grand chancellor Banyzantionacktron for backup to come and help them to fight the Kirsotns. goldie tells them to meet thr deeply brianless at the crishi corner in 3 days time. meanwhile Woz is about ot be put in his cell when he escapes. Squeeky prepares to take off with Woz still outside the Deeply Brainless, but goldie throws Woz a jet pack and he flies onboard just as it takes off. in space, The Deeply Brainless is surrounded by 8 Inatron ships, who on the war path to kirstania. the Cheif inatron makes an alliance with squeeky and they land on the planet Obrinia, wehere the stealth ship landed. they find the remains of the stealth ship and tracks lead away, but they are n't human. squeeky and Woz find antoher nacient Kirston city, but htis one has kirsotns in. back on kirstania, mrs.boss inspects the cells and is obviously scared of the substance kilging to the rofof of the cells. Jazz and the grand chancellor arrive at the crishi corner to find no one there. squidgies plan an escape from the jail at three o'clock after the cuddle gang have finished serving their 'new masters' the kirstons. Squidgy no.2 gets off worst, he has to lick the roof of the cells clean with his tongue. ellie is the first to break out and heads for mrs. boss. the rest of the cuddle gnag also escape and take out many guards before kirston backup arrives and lock them all up (ellie included) in rienforced cells. Woz, Sqeeky and the inatorns battle their way tohguh the kirston city, killing many kistons, they try to interagate one to find out woh's incharge but int comits suicide. jazz and the grand chancellor leave and go bakc to galactic central as it has been a week since Squeeky and Goldie promised to meet them. mrs.boss tkaes ellies form her cell and set her up for excecution for rebelling. squeeky and woz enter a throne, and find the lead kiston. it turns around: it's kirsty! part 3 Kisrty expalins htat she not realy the real kisty and that Dr.heidus, the mad scientist cloned her form the now detroyed original kirsty. She tells them that the Kirston army is allso much larger than they foguht it was, and they have over a tohusand cruisers each with a half a million ksitons on board, ready to go to war with the rest fo the universe. their are also three kirsotn clones, 2 of which are on kistrania, and one of them is dead. the cheif inatron aeepars after destrying the kiston communications and shoots the kisty clone through the ear. meanwhile, Ellie escapes execuation, but is then captured again and is taken bakc to her cell. Squeeky belives it they have left kirstania too long and head back, with the inatron fleet following. the kistry clone who was shot follows ttih her war fleet. Ellie devises another escape plan, which includes the substance mrs.boss is scared of, aydrinium. sqyuidgy number 2, weho has been forced to lick aydrinium, must kiss mrs. boss. bagpiuss furball farts down the door of the jail, letting the prisoners escape. the prisoners soon take weapons off kirsotns and battle their way towards the parked kirston cruisers. squidgy no.2 sneaks up on mrs.boss and kisses her, killing her using the aydrinium on his tongue. thek istons apeear to be losing when a 3rd kisrty clone appears form the parked kisrtson leading more kirtsons' causing the PTS to surrender. suddnely squeeky, owz and goldie arrive with the inatrons, and start to gun down the kirstons. woz collects up the survivors and they leave kirstania, leaving the kirston army in pieces. the inatrons depart and the cuddle gang return home to be welcomed by Jazz rolland. the 2nd kirsty cloen and her fleet arrive on kirstania to late. in her anger, the 2nd kirsty clone kills the 3rd kirsty clone. Ellie tells jazz rolands that inatrons,are not the enmy, it's the kirstons who will fight them in the oncoming war. back at galactic central, the grand chancellor meets the 3rd kirsty clone in a car and tells her to make a plot to kill jazz rolland. Category:PTS stories